User talk:The Dragon Demands
Anonymous editing I've disabled anonymous editing for the time being, as that seems to be the only solution. This means that Eko won't be able to edit the wiki from any IP address... he'll have to register a new account and create a new e-mail address every time he wants to attempt any sort of vandalism, making him very easy to deal with... unfortunately this applied to all anonymous editors on the wiki, but for now I think this is our best bet. - 20:38, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Wait, interfaced is new now; how do we disable anonymous editing?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:01, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :You just switch it on or off from the Wiki Features menu. - 12:35, December 17, 2016 (UTC) yeah, I see it now. Must be a new feature we didn't have that a few years ago. We may need to keep those disabled...for the duration of the emergency.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:04, December 17, 2016 (UTC) How to left-align and use collapsible boxes Note to self: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Seven_Kingdoms?diff=290572&oldid=290527 --The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:39, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Email Hey The Dragon Demands. I sent you an email the other day about Community Council. I used the address in your Fandom account. Did you get that email? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:53, May 17, 2017 (UTC) I apologize for not getting back to you right away on this: my mother broke her hip and needed to get total hip replacement surgery, I was stuck taking care of her for a while. I didn't think it was appropriate to accept the position until I had submitted the first wave of video content....problem was, being in the room taking care of mom, I couldn't exactly say "Wait and let me record some audio content". I could write content surreptitiously on my laptop now and again (when I was on a few breaks), but I couldn't get away to record the audio stuff. Ack. Her surgery is done and I'm back full speed now. So far I have finished an hour and a half of video content. In "Wave 1". Many are around 12 minutes long. It was impossible to summarize the storyline of a major character like "Tyrion Lannister", who has appeared in six full seasons of a television show, in a mere five minutes. I don't know how good these "rough drafts" are, but we need to start monetizing them as soon as possible. -- I tried to spruce them up with fades, ease-in/ease-out. If you want to re-record or just use the same audio but splice in actual video content that's also great but will take time. Your choice. I downloaded a different Fandom by Wikia video to copy the little logo animation intro/outro and used them on each. I think some are rather spiffy. At any rate, these are "Wave 1": Either redevelop them, or if you think they're good enough and want to start monetizing right away, plug them into the articles right now. I am aware that developing this video content for Wikia will result in monetization for the organization, from which I will not be paid. I don't care - I'm not doing this for money. It's about sending a message... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqcbgSpHMFs Dark Knight scene: Joker burns the money Check the videos I posted them in the official thread: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:53659#3 I will write more via e-mail. Discussions module on Main Page Hi, The Dragon Demands! I'm Mike with FANDOM's Community Development Team. With Season 7 about a month away, we are hoping to capitalise on the excitement to kickstart activity in Discussions both through the desktop and mobile experiences. With that in mind, I would like to ask if it would be possible to add a Discussions module to the main page. To see what it would look like, I have one mocked up on my sandbox wiki (it's currently for the Transformers Wiki, but you can see the module in position in the right column. The module can also be put in the main column if that works better. To see that in action, take a look at Mass Effect Wiki. Personally, I like the smaller side module. Also, I am wondering if you would be interested in moderating the Discussions content when it hopefully ramps up? - Cavalier One Talk 12:17, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Of course.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:21, June 22, 2017 (UTC) :Might be worth having a separate group of moderators like the Harry Potter Wiki does... lighten the load a bit. - 10:48, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Well the Transformers Wiki's sidebar seems much less intrusive. As for Moderators, we want trusted people who can prevent cursing and fighting, but people should be able to criticize D&D (or GRRM) as much as they want - within reason, not just spamming the same message over and over and not acknowledging lack of proof (i.e. I've seriously run into people who say "every frame of TV-Dorne is exactly what the showrunners wanted" when we...have cited interviews where the directors openly state there were production problems. Citable stuff). Mostly just to keep down the cursing and such.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:23, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I find the sidebar module much neater as well. Do you have any preference on placement? Also, will you need a section header designed or did you handle that yourselves? As for moderation, at the moment I (and other FANDOM staff) can and will help with the moderation for now alongside the current admin team. Ideally, the community will be able to handle it themselves, or (such as the case on Wookieepedia for example) recruit dedicated moderators from within the Discussions community. -- Cavalier One Talk 15:40, June 27, 2017 (UTC) The Wiki Remembers We remember how D&D "condensed" Robb Stark's military campaign so a show-only viewer never understands he has invaded the Westerlands and wants to lure TYWIN into a trap; that Robb is aware the Mountain is politically insignificant, that the Freys were already planning on jumping ship BEFORE they learned he had broken his betrothal. We remember Lady Stoneheart. We remember Oswell Whent and that Ned's companions had names. We remember Jeyne Poole. We remember that Arya and Jon Snow are wargs. We remember that Faceless Men don't kill for personal reasons, which forbids them from trying to kill a new recruit they dislike. We remember a bit of anatomy and medicine (re: Arya getting stabbed in the stomach) We remember Varys is an extreme utilitarian who employs mutilated child-slaves. We remember that the murder attempt against Bran gets solved in the books. We remember that Dontos Hollard carefully cultivated Sansa's trust. We remember "ONLY CAT" and "When the sun settles no candle can replace it". We remember that Edmure doesn't sell out the Blackfish out of resentment or to give him a chance of "suicide by cop" and gives him a time to escape. --Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:45, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Have you heard that Rhaenyra has an army?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:34, July 28, 2017 (UTC) King's Landing's Population Suggestion: Update King's Landing's population. It was approx. 500,000 during Robert's Rebellion, but now it's approx. 1,000,000 as confirmed in S7E7. Vapingheathen (talk) 18:19, September 1, 2017 (UTC) No. Numbers in S7E7 are blatantly wrong and self-contradictory to the TV show itself, because the TV writers aren't bothering to keep track. Will make a footnote of it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:33, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Use of templates Hi! I'm an admin on the Marvel Wikia, and it's been a while since I've been wanting to have infoboxes like yours (or Wikipedia's) on our war and battle events. I currently add the protagonists this way, but that's not always very clear or esthetical. I wanted to know if it was possible to "borrow" some parts of your templates to integrate them in ours (I don't know who to ask here and as you're a bureaucrat on this wikia, I thought it would be best to ask you, as I don't know "who's in charge" on the coding aspect here). Thanks by advance for your answer, positive or negative. Have a good day/night. Undoniel (talk) 22:32, September 7, 2017 (UTC) This is regarding The Dragon and the Wolf page, and my suggested additions to the Winterfell section regarding Littlefinger. You seem to take particular umbrage to them for the reason that they do not adequately explain the situation with the Catspaw . I want to clarify right now that I am not saying that it does explain the situation... not even close. When I said it 'came the closest to explaining it', I was very much talking comparatively. But this is a wiki that is supposed to offer up-to-date and as thorough a source of information as possible. This is not about trying to justify any error D&D may have committed in their writing (and we both know they've made quite a few mistakes), but about trying to perceive their intention. At the very least, there has been exceptionally little attention paid to the implications of the Catspaw Dagger's reintroduction to the show on this wiki, when objectively speaking we have been given more information about the dagger this season (like definitive proof in the TV-canon that Littlefinger lied about the dagger being Tyrion's) that needs to be incorporated. I am not exactly sure what your motivations are for the suppression, but even if you do not approve of my particular edits someone needs to write'' something'' about it. The moment the dagger is revealed to have always been Littlefinger's is treated as a major dramatic reveal, and as such it should be treated as such. You don't have to treat it well - this wiki is rather infested with passive aggressive vitriol from bookwalkers and show fanatics, so it's hardly going to be out of order to harp on one more mistake the writers have made - but it should be treated.SIngli6 (talk) 13:41, September 10, 2017 (UTC)SIngli6 "War for Westeros" In the talk page for Daenerys Targaryen's invasion of Westeros, two users have mentioned that Cersei refers to this conflict as the "War for Westeros" in dialogue from "The Dragon and the Wolf." (Specifically, "He's going to ferry the Golden Company back here to help us win the War for Westeros.") Opinions on this? — Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 23:44, September 13, 2017 (UTC) :Unless the books later use that term, no - it's so vague it could refer to anything; it would get confused with the Targaryen Conquest or Robert's Rebellion.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:50, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Discord Discussion Did you and Buffy discuss the possibility of incorporating a discord channel for the wiki? Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 21:09, September 14, 2017 (UTC) I personally don't want it, because I think it would be difficult to moderate, relative to how little we'd actually use it. Larger, high-traffic communities like Wookieepedia or Marvel Wiki I can see how that's useful, but I'm personally not keen on it. I don't know what the other Admins think.The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:41, September 15, 2017 (UTC)